Carpe Diem
by paramoron
Summary: Callie 'Ray' Roberts belongs in the Ghost's. The most legendary military group. They're hunting a new man, the Ghost Hunter. An ex-Ghost. Rorke. He killed one of their men, Ajax, and now they're fighting to kill Rorke, but he knows how they work, and he's working one step ahead. (Really crap summary)
1. Chapter 1

Meet me. More commonly known as Callie 'Ray' Roberts. Other names include: Kid, Midge. I suppose kid and midge are kind of obvious, midge due to my height. And kid, I was the youngest when I joined, back when Rorke was here. Everyone never stopped calling me that. Ray, however, was originaly a sarcastic name when I first joined the military at 18. Everyone used to say to me 'aren't you a ray of sunshine.' And Ray just stuck.

I'm a Ghost. I have been for quite a long time. Since Rorke's been here, at least. The rest of the Ghost's are just like family. Hell they're my second family. There's Kick and Neptune, they're the jokey characters of the lot, Keegan's probably who I'm closest too. Keegan was so quiet when I met him, I thought he hated me, but I've obviously warmed up to him. Logan was kind, and loyal, and Hesh was always up for a laugh. Elias was like a father, the way he cared for his team.

And then there's Merrick. Merrick. Well... I hate him. He hates me. I don't know what the hell I did, but he hates me. He really is an asshole. For some reason he really respects Hesh, I have no idea why, but anyway he really does hate me. Probably something to do with me and Kick trashing the rec. room once. Oh well.

I wander out of the baracks and make my way downstairs. Logan and Hesh were talking, so I step up and join them. "Morning Ray." Logan turned to face me.

"Alright, kid?" Hesh asked.

I sighed, "I'm older than you!"

"Don't act like it." Hesh grinned.

"Shut up." I replied, giving him a light shove, flicking my blonde hair over my shoulder. My hair was pretty long, but it was super thin, which was as annoying as hell. I never got around to getting it cut.

Keegan was next to approach, "Ray, you may want to run, quickly."

"What? Why?" I asked, then the answer became obvious.

Merrick appeared at the top of the stairs, and he did not look happy, "Ah, shit." I replied, sprinting down the halls. I continued to run around the halls until I bumped into a bigger figure. I looked up. "I thought you were Merrick." I panted to Keegan.

"You're about to see him." Keegan said, holding my arm, his grip tight.

I continued to look up at him, "C'mon Keegan, just let me go. Pretty please?"

"Nope." Keegan replied, popping the p.

"He's going to kill me." I replied, "Probably with fire." Keegan started dragging me through the halls. Back through where I ran. Logan was walking past. "Logan, help! Please!" I begged as he watched.

"You can deal with this one your self." Logan shrugged, I heard Keegan chuckle. I groaned in response and let Keegan drag me. He pushed open the door to the rec. room where Merrick was sitting. I glance through and looked up at Keegan.

"You know you love me?" I asked, joking.

Keegan stopped for a moment, "When you put it like that..." He pushed me into the room and shut the door. I could hear him laughing. Ugh.

"Son of a bitch." I muttered, turning to face Merrick, "What the hell did I do this time?"

"You know what you did." Merrick replied. This happens alot. Merrick blaming me for practically everything.

"How'd you know it wasn't Kick or Neptune?" And me trying to slide the blame to Kick and Neptune.

The older man shrugged, "'Cos I dislike you more."

"Ugh! Fuck this." I say, turning to face the door, and started walking towards it.

"Callie!" He shouted. I turned and glared at him. It wasn't that I didn't like my name, it was that it was barely used anymore, only by those who I care for, "I knew that'd get your attention."

Keegan burst back through the door, "Hesh wants you, Ray." The corners of his mouth were turned upwards, I smirked as I realised he was lying.

We got out the door and walked a couple of steps, "Who's the best?" Keegan asked.

"I could kiss you right now. But I could also bitch slap you for shoving me in there!" I replied.

"What did you do this time?"

"Nothing!" I practically shouted, "It was probably Kick."

Keegan grinned, "Sure." As I mentioned earlier, Keegan was so shy. Scrap that, Keegan doesn't enjoy being social around people he doesn't know. He's quiet and tends to sit on his own doing his own thing when there are new people around.

"Damn you." I reply, flip him off and walk away. I would normally go into the rec. room, but there is no way in hell I'm going back in there soon.

"Oi, Ray!" Kick called.

I turn, "What?"

"Hear what we did to Merrick?" Kick was grinning.

"I got the whole blame for it! Again!" I said, my voiced raised.

Kick burst out laughing, and Neptune came over, "What's so funny?"

"Ray got the blame from Merrick. Again!" Kick said inbetween gasps of breath. Nepture doubled after laughing. I sighed shaking my head, and stormed off, searching for Hesh or Logan. I found Hesh talking to Elias. Hesh turned towards me.

"You alright, kid?"

"Yeah, just tired from yesterday." I yawned.

Elias nodded, "Aren't we all. We nearly got him. We so nearly got him."

* * *

**_Yesterday_**

I stood in a plane, with Hesh to my left and Elias on my right. Us, us being Ghost's, stood around Rorke, who was tied to a chair. Logan was slamming his fists into Rorke's face. Hell, he deserved it. "That's enough." Elias said to Logan, he looked over to Rorke, "What did they do to you?"

Rorke gave a small chuckle, "Same thing you did. They set me free." Rorke was wearing a black bandana and a long scar went from his left eye down.

"You taught me a long time ago. Ghosts don't break. Now I'm going to ask you one more time..." Elias bent down to meet Rorke's eye level.

"Everyone breaks Elias." Rorke states, "Why don't you ask your buddy Ajax? If he were still with us."

I felt my fists ball up at my side, I could feel Merrick and Keegan felt the same, and Elias stormed to the side of the plane, shoving Hesh as he did. Hesh stepped back slightly. "Grab his chair." Elias ordered. Logan and Hesh were quick to comply, I stood back with Merrick and Keegan,

"Bring that bastard over here." The back of the plane was opening.

Rorke was practically shouting, "So this is how it ends, Elias? You going to throw me out of this plane?"

"You're going to tell me all about that dig site in San Diego."

"What, you gonna drop me liuetenant? Again?" Rorke asked.

"Answer me, Rorke!"

Rorke chuckled again, "You really think you're gonna break me, Elias? Bring it on! Come on! Here I am!" Rorke started yelling. I just watched his figure move further and further out.

Elias pulled him off the chair and slammed him on the ground, his knee on his chest, "It's over, Rorke! We beat you."

"You haven't beaten me, Elias," Rorke laughed, "You've just made my job a hell of a lot easier!"

As if on cue an enemy aircraft, which was fucking massive, appeared. "Holy shit." I commented.

"Back! Get back! Back!" Elias shouted, probably to Logan and Hesh. The front of the aircraft snapped. And we were falling.

First, don't panic. How the hell do you not panic in a time like this?! I'm falling through the fucking sky and Elias tells me don't panic if that happens. Fuck that. Second, pull your chute. Oh yeah. The chute. I move my hand back to find the handle to pull. My hand grasps it, pulling it. I let myself float into the jungle. In the jungle, the mighty jungle- I've always been a bit of a drifter in my mind. A daydreamer. That was probably the worst trait to have in the military.

I looked down. The floor wasn't too far. I braced my body for the impact of hitting the floor. The ground was... solid. I felt the parachute land behind me. I pulled it off me and sighed as i realised I just had my knife. I looked around and saw a familiar face. Keegan. "Over here, Ray." I jogged over, and found Elias there as well.

"You both okay?" Elias asked.

"As fine as anyone would be after falling from the sky." I replied.

Keegan nodded, "Yeah, what she said."

"Everyone report in." Elias said, via the comms.

"It's Hesh. I'm with Merrick."

"Good, Keegan and Ray are with me." Elias waited a couple of moments, "Logan?"

Hesh was quick to reply, "I saw him get snagged on some trees before we landed." Hesh went quiet for a moment before speaking to Merrick, presumebly, "Shit, get down. Looks like we've got company."

"We're coming to you." Elias replied, signaling to me and Keegan that it was time to go, "Logan, if you can hear me, try and find the crash site. We're just up the hill. Stay low and quiet and you will find us. You can do this, son."

Hesh's voice was in my ear again, "The hell was that?"

"A tremor maybe. But I've been wrong before." Elias said, refering to when the world practically blew up. You should know I'm prone to overexaggerating.

"We still have patrols moving around out here." Hesh said.

"Brilliant." I mutter.

"You'll have a group of 'em heading your way." Hesh tells us.

"Double brilliant." Keegan mutters to me, mimicking my tone.

Elias stopped, crouching, "Copy that. Stay safe."

A couple of minutes went by of us trying to keep quiet, and wait for Logan at the same time. It was harder than you'd think. "Logan, we can see you on the tracker. You're almost to us."

Logan approached us, "We heard gunfire, you okay?" Elias asked him, Logan nodded, "Logan, I knew you'd find us. Good job, son."  
We went up the hill and found a ridge. Hesh and Merrick were below, "Hesh we see you. When this goes loud... stay low. Logan do it."

I peeked over. Hesh tood with his hands on the back of his head. Feds standing around him. The same for Merrick. Logan and Elias took them out and we jumped down to meet up with them.

"You boys good to go?" Elias asked, "Mako's picking us up 2 klicks from here." The ground started moving, "What the hell is that?! Either way lets not make ourselves an easy target. We move quiet and quick, we'll make it home safe. Let's go."

Merrick spoke, for the first time in a while, "Sounds like a chopper's up ahead."

"I hear it. These canyons aren't doing them any favours." Elias replied.

"Let's use it to our advantage then." We moved towards the chopper, taking cover behind rocks as it came into view.

"Supply drop. Looks like they're on their way out." Elias stated, "Wait for them to clear out. Wait for it. Okay, looks like they're moving out. Head up the stream and stay low."

"Mako, you read? We're heading to you."

"Still moving upriver Stalker. But we'll be there." Mako two-three replied.

"More of them coming up the river." Elias said.

Hesh hesitates, "We can hide behind that waterfall."

"Do it."

We sit and wait. I mean, I wasn't happy trudging around the river, my feet are freezing! But now my whole body's wet, and let me tell you, when you're out on an op, that ain't fun. We continued to move down the river, me still staying quiet about my soaking wet body.

"RPG!"

"Ambush!"

And I thought being wet was the worst of my problems. We shot the lot of them down pretty quickly. There honestly weren't too many. And then we turned the corner. There were loads. We made our way forward, where there was some long grass, where the treeline stopped. "You hear that?" Hesh asked.

"Heli's overhead. Wait at the treeline and let 'em pass."

Hesh sighed, "Terrific."

"Move quietly and stay low. Meet up at the ridge on the other side. Stay behind me. Single file." Elias ordered. We all slowly got to the ridge.

"We're almost at the river." Merrick states, you don't say. Asshole.

Hesh was talking to Mako, "Mako Actual, this is Ghost six-three, we're at the river and-"

He was cut of by more ground movement, "What's doing this shit?" Merrick asked, rhetorically. A missile was in the air.

"Holy shit. Is that nuclear?" Hesh asked.

"Actual, we've got a missile in the air. You boys coming or what?" Mako asked.

"On our way to you now, Mako. Sit tight."

Keegan shouted, "Choppers inbound!"

"Get down! Now!" I dived behind a rock. We all stayed there for a couple of moments.

"We should get going." Keegan commented. We got up and made our way down the hill, sliding down.

Mako didn't sound happy, "Stalker we've got missiles in the air. Timeline's running thin. What's your location?"

"One minute, Mako! We're almost there." Hesh informed him, we continued to sprint through the jungle.

"That asshole can't run far enough after the shit he just pulled." Merrick said.

I continued to run, "You're right for once." I heard Keegan laugh from somewhere behind me.

"You'll get your shot, after I get mine." Elias replied to Merrick.

"I guess we're getting wet." Merrick said as we approached a waterfall. Not again.

"Everyone jump!" Elias shouted. Holy shit. I watched the water below get closer. I slammed into it, staying underwater for a good few seconds before surfacing. Two boats had pulled up. I guess that's our exfil. I swam over to the one where Riley was sitting, pulling myself up and on.

* * *

**Well, I've been debating whether to upload this or not for a while, and I just thought fuck it. Any constructive criticism would be nice, via review or pm, and I apologize for errors in advance.**

**Have a nice day ^.^ -CptHall**


	2. Chapter 2

**I only own Ray, enjoy.**

* * *

I sat in the rec. room with a couple of the guys. Kick, Neptune, Keegan and Logan to be exact. I was sitting with Keegan on one of the couches, Kick and Neptune on another, and Logan in the arm chair. Kick and Neptune were plotting something, you can always tell because they go into like this really quiet mode, whispering with their heads ducked. Then one will just giggle randomly. Me and Keegan exchanged a look, a look which showed we both knew what was coming. More Merrick pranks. Sometimes I nearly feel sorry for Merrick. That doesn't happen too often.

"I bet whatever they do to Merrick, I'm gunna get the blame." I whisper to Keegan.

Keegan chuckled, "What do you bet?"

"Next time we got to the bar, you buy me drinks all night." I grinned.

"Deal. Merrick isn't stupid enough to blame you again." Keegan stated, his voice deep and rough, like it was most the time.

I laugh, "Dude, you'll see when my drinks are paid by you."

"The other way around, Ray." Keegan replied.

"You wish." I replied, poking my tongue out and standing up.

Keegan looked up at me with a confused look, "Where are you going? You can't leave me with them!"

I shrugged, "You have Logan." Then walked out. Riley came running up to me. I normally would go for a small run before sleeping. It helped, I guess. And I nearly always took Riley with me, which would explain why he's jumping around. "You ready for a run, boy?" I got an excitable bark in return, "C'mon then." I said, patting the side of my thigh as I pulled open the door. Riley went running out, me following. Hesh was fine with me taking Riley, it just means he doesn't have to take him out as much.

* * *

"C'mon Ray! Join us!" Neptune attempts to persuade me.

I shake my head, "Merrick wants to kill me when I haven't done anything. He sure as hell will when I have!"

Kick frowns, "You're so boring."

They were trying to get me to join their little pranking, but I wasn't going to die by Merrick. I probably still will. Plus I had my little bet with Keegan. I walked into my barracks. I was fortunate enough to not have to share with Kick or Neptune. I don't know who thought it would be a good idea to put them together either. I originally was on my own, but since Hesh and Logan arrived, everything has changed.  
I now share with Logan, lucky, huh? Keegan was now with Hesh, and Merrick on his own. Bastard. I still don't understand why they didn't put me and Keegan together, and Hesh and Logan together, but I'm not complaining.

Logan was actually in the room. The room was unbelievably small. A rectangular shape, the door being in the middle of the long side. On the left side of the wall, the bunks were sitting against the short wall. It went wall to wall. The other side there were various means of storgage, and a small, pathetic TV sitting on an overcrowded desk with no chair.

Riley was laying on the floor whilst Logan was trying to find something in the desk, "What's the mutt doing in here?" I joke.

Logan laughed, "He's been following me for some reason. Hesh probably forgot to feed him."

"Push the responsibility to Hesh!"

"He _is_ Riley's handler." Logan replied.

"Anyway, what are you looking for? If it is on that desk, you wont find it."

Logan sighed, "Dad wants something I wrote ages back, which happens to be on this damn desk. One of us is going to have to clear it off."

I groaned, "I know, but it's just too messy to do!"

"Too messy." Logan said, using his hands to make quotation marks as he said it. We suddenly heard giggling outside their door, "What's happened?"

I shrugged, "The usual, Kick and Neptune have done something to Merrick. What? I do not know. I just know I'm going to get the blame, yet again."

Logan laughed, "Why does he hate you so much?"  
I grinned, "Once me and Kick completely trashed the rec. room. And we've done quite a few other things to him. And a lot of other things have added onto them."

"That explains it." Logan replied, still rummaging through papers.

"What the hell are you looking for? I'll help you."

Logan ran his hand through his blonde hair, "It's a red folder."

I looked down, moved a couple of sheets, and picked up a red folder, "This?" I ask, my right eyebrow raised.

"Yeah! How'd you find it so quickly?"

"It was practically on the top, Logan."

"Shut up, midge." Logan defends.

I roll my eyes, "You're meant to be the nice one!"

* * *

Practically everyone was in the rec. room. Not that they were being social or anything. Pfft, they probably don't know how. Merrick was sitting on his laptop on one of the couches. I was playing cards with Hesh and Keegan. Kick was talking to someone over the phone, Neptune was watching TV, and Elias wasn't there. It was a small team, but it's nice.

I looked down at my hand, and sigh, moving cards to make it easier to read. We usually played poker but decided to take a break from poker and play Black Jack.

My hand was shit. Not that I was going to let them know that, grinning as I arranged my cards. Hesh through a two down. I frowned at him, "It's the start of the damn game!"

"And?" He shrugged, as I picked up two cards. Keegan threw a couple of cards out, followed by Hesh and then me. The game continued like that, us throwing insults at each other as we had to pick up a ton of cards.

Merrick shut his laptop and got up. "Where you going Merrick?" Kick asked, looking innocent. I'll give it to him, he's a good actor.

"Upstairs, what does it matter to you?"

"Alright, sorry." Kick replied, hands in the air to defend himself. Merrick walked out the room, muttering to himself.

Hesh looked over to Kick, "What have you done this time?"

"It was Ray."

"Of course it wasn't!" I said, louder than necessary.

Hesh laughed, "I don't know who to believe."

"It's never me."

"Even that time when you trashed this room?"

"One time!"

I threw my hand of cards down and went to sit on the couch. Hesh and Keegan both threw their cards down and looked at me, "Just because you do something to Merrick, you give up playing?" Keegan asked.

I laughed, "Just waiting for the blame, Keegs."

"You call me Keegs again, I will bitch slap you into tomorrow."

"When you're buying me drinks, fine by me." I shrugged.

Keegan laughed, "You wish."

Just as Keegan said that, I heard Merrick. "Ray!" He shouted, I stood up, and Keegan followed, for proof I wasn't just lying. I walked up to the barracks, and saw an angry Merrick. I stood with my right shoulder slightly behind Keegan so I could hide if attack started.

"I know you done it." Merrick said.

"Done what?" I asked.

Merrick went even redder, "This!" He shouted, giving us a view on the room. I had to stifle a laugh. Everything in the room was covered in clingfilm. By everything, I mean everything.

"What's the problem?" Elias asked, as he looked in the room. I saw him grin, before hiding it.

"She done it." Merrick said, pointing at me.

I put my hands in the air, "Woah. It wasn't me. It's never me!"

"That time in the rec. room?" Elias said, one eyebrow raised at me.

I sighed, "One. Damn. Time." It was held against me a lot. Well all the time.

"Who the hell was it then?" Merrick asked. Same argument every time.

"Kick. Dude he's like the little kid around here."

Merrick shook his head, "You're the kid."

"Yet still one of the most mature."

Keegan decided to join in, "I wouldn't go that far."

"Exactly." Merrick said, trying to find some sort of proof that I done it.

"Thanks Keegs." I said, sarcastically. Keegan was already turned towards me, I felt his hand slap my cheek, hard. It stung like a bitch. "Hey!"

Keegan shrugged, "I warned you."

* * *

**Hey guys! Well, what did you guys think about this chapter? Also, I'm going to shove a relationship in here, between Ray, and one of the others, can you guess who it's going to be with? ;)**

**Thanks to those who reviewed:**

**-Winters Sentinel: I've got reasons for Merrick, which will pop up in later chapters. **

**-SergeantJohnston: Aw, thank you ^.^ **

**-Guest: Thank you :) **

**See y'all next time! -CaptainHall**


	3. Chapter 3

**I only own Ray, and that other guy, with no name.**

* * *

"I'll drive!" I offered.

Everyone turned and shouted, "No!" Well apart from Hesh and Logan.

"I will." Kick said, and we crammed in. Seven of us, in the humvee. A single humvee. Don't ask me how they did it. But they did. I was sitting on the damn floor at the moment. Ugh.

"Why didn't you let Ray drive?" Hesh asked.

"We thought, oh she's got her licence. She'll be fine. We gave her the keys, and off we go. She smashed into about 6 lamp posts, and knocked over 10 signs, at least." Neptune explained, as I grinned, "Let's not forget you managed to loose a door."

"It happens." I shrug, it was a good thing that I'm that bad. I never have to miss out on drinks because I'm the driver. We drove of to the bar, most people knew us in there now.

"Keegan was shit when we were at the stadium. I nearly flew out of the damn truck." Logan commented.

"And I missed this?" I replied, laughing.

We parked up outside, and jumped out. I stood by the humvee, sweeping dust of my jeans with my hands. We were all dressed pretty much the same, jeans and a t-shirt.

We walked in, the bar getting louder as we adjusted to the environment. I stood next to Keegan at the bar, "What do you want?" He said into my ear, so I could hear.

"A beer, please." I replied, picking it up in my right hand when it got put down. The bar was a weird, but nice environment to be in. There was fires blazing with chairs around. The bar itself was really busy. There was random pillars around with shelves on to put your drinks on, and chairs placed in the corners. The bar mainly had guys from the military in, after ODIN smashed up America.

I walked towards a pillar-shelf, placing the glass down on top of it. A guy was walking towards me, and for once in my life I was kicking myself for not actually trying to look nice.

"Hey there." The guy said. He had short sandy hair, and green eyes to match. He was tall, but then again everyone's tall to me.

I smiled up at him, "Hey."

"Could I get you a drink?"

"I'm fine, but thank you." I replied, gesturing to my drink.

I heard Keegan shout, "Ray!" I turned around, flipped him off and returned to talk with the guy with no name.

"Your name's Rae? That's pretty." He complimented.

I shook my head, "My name's Callie, but they call me Ray."

"Ray!" Keegan called again.

I turned slightly, "Piss off!" I yelled back.

"Who's that?" The nameless guy asked.

"Just a work mate." I replied, Keegan appeared at my side.

Keegan was already pulling me away, "Kick wants you."

"Dude, I can look after myself." I said, unlatching myself from his grip.

"You're still a kid." Keegan stated.

"I was a kid when I first joined you guys. I know how to look after myself now."

Keegan sighed, "Ray you know-"

Kick cut him off, "Ray, come do shots with me!" I was straight over there.

The night continued going like that. Until I was hammered, basically, and then dragged out the bar.

* * *

**Keegan's POV**

We had just parked at base. Everyone carrying their drunken selves to bed. Well, except me, Logan and Ray. Ray was shit-faced.  
"C'mon Ray. You'll be comfier indoors!" Logan tried to persuade her to come inside.

She threw her fists on the chair, "I want to stay here!"

"Time to do this the hard way." I say to Logan. I force her out, and about 10 minutes later, both her arms were around me and Logan's shoulders, practically carrying her. She can barley walk.

"Logan, get the door, I've got her." I used my left arm to hold her arm in place, and my right around her lower back to try and keep her standing. Logan pushed open the door, holding it open for me and Ray. I waited for Logan to lock the door, before attempting to get her up to the barracks.

I tried pulling her up the stairs, "That hurts!" She practically screamed.

"Alright, sh." I said, letting her throw her tantrum. Note to self, don't let Ray get drunk.

I picked her up, my right arm under her knees, and my left supporting her torso. I felt her head lean against my shoulder. "Logan, maybe you will want to sleep with Hesh tonight. She's horrible when she's drunk. I'm used to staying up and looking after the sick anyway."

"I'm sure I'll be fine." Logan said, chuckling.

"Alright then." I shrugged, as I got her settled in her bed, and went to walk out.

Logan stopped me, "On second thoughts, the room is yours."

I sighed, looking over at Ray. She gave a small childlike giggle, "You're pretty."

I couldn't help but laugh, "Why thank you. Now sleep." Her eyes shut and I climbed up onto the top bunk. It couldn't hurt to get some sleep, whilst I could.

* * *

I was awoken by Ray's coughing, and vomiting. I jumped down, and sat next to her, holding her hair out of the way. "It's better out." I said, being the medic of the group.

"I'm never drinking again." She states.

"That's what you said last time."

She groaned, "My head hurts!"

"Let's go downstairs, and get some painkillers." I offer. She just nods, holding her head. I take her down into the rec. room, and she sits down by the table, her arms folded, but leaning on the table and her head on her forearm. I set down a cup of water, with two tablets lying next to it.

"Thanks." She mumbled, swallowing them. And Elias wanted us to train today. Hesh and Logan walked into the room, and Hesh glanced at Ray.

"What's wrong with her?" Hesh asked.

She groaned, "Hangover." I replied, and laughed with Logan, Kick and Neptune were next to come in.

"Shut up, or I will make you." Ray said, making us all laugh. She directed it at Kick and Neptune who were making a racket. Elias and Merrick followed. Ray groaned, yet again.

Ray banged her head on the table, and repeated several 'ow's. Merrick looked pretty happy. He always was an asshole, I'll agree with Ray on that one.

"Ready for training?" Elias asked. There were a couple of 'yeahs' in response. Apart from Ray's quiet 'never', "Is she able to even train?"

"I don't think so." I chuckled.

Kick laughed, "Not quite a ray of sunshine today."

"Piss off."

"Keegan, you alright with staying, and making sure Ray doesn't die?" Elias asked.

I nodded, "Perfectly." Anything to get out of a day of training. I don't mind training, but sometimes we need a break, and this was my break. Looking after the ill, mentally and physically. The others all filed out, ready to train, "Ray, go lay on the couch."

"Alright." She said, holding her head, and laying down. I unfolded the horrible blanket which belongs in here, for those too lazy to go upstairs and get a nicer one, it's covered in holes and it's just evidently really old. Throwing it over Ray's body. Her breathing eventually slowed, and got a lot deeper.

* * *

**Hey guys! Ugh sorry it's taken me so long to update, I've had a lot of exams and controlled assessments and things, which I didn't expect. Anyways, thank you those who reviewed:**

**Winters Sentinel: Meh, she didn't get it too bad.**

**SergeantJohnston: Yay, another new chapter c; You any closer to guessing now? There wasn't too much to give it away this chapter.**

**crazychi: I'm glad, and it's nice to hear that the characters are in fact being established well, it's always one of my worries.**

**I'll be grateful if you were to review again :3 Until next time guys, -CptHall**


End file.
